deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ash vs Red/@comment-26024613-20161019195941
Due to feats pointed out by the chat of this wiki, it's an honest thought that we think Ash wins, even if Adventures is included. Now you may be thinking that's utter bullshit and not true, but we have our ways. Firstly, we have to take into account Ash's strongest Pokemon. The strongest ones he's ever had are Pikachu (of course), Charizard, Snorlax, Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile, and Greninja. Firstly, we have Pikachu. Taking into account it's feats, it has beaten things like Latios, which is MHS and Mountain level. There's also it's feat of beating a Tyranitar, which is also a Moutnain level being. Next, we have Charizard. Charizard's best feats are both using Seismic Toss to go very high into space, and then send the opponent plummeting back down at fast speeds. There's also it's Articuno feat, which places it solely at Country level. Of course, there's also Snorlax. It is equal in power to that of a Gyarados, which is City level. There's also the fact that it, unlike almost every Pokemon in the franchise, it knows five moves. Sceptile, of course, is a mixed bag. As should be known, Sceptile has a feat of defeating a Dakrai with it's power. Of course, even though the Darkrai was a bit weakened before, Sceptile pushed through, and we actually know how strong these Darkrai are in the anime. In the tenth movie, Rise of Darkrai, we get to see a Darkrai hold it's own against Dialga and Palkia the essential twin kings of the Pokemon universe. Now that we have that in mind, this puts Sceptile far higher then anyone else Ash has. It also has a feat of being capable of keeping up with Speed Forme Deoxys, which is Sub-Relativistic in speed. Of course, next we have Infernape. H̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶u̶n̶c̶h̶.̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶w̶e̶l̶l̶.̶ ̶H̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶k̶i̶c̶k̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶a̶i̶l̶.̶ In reality, Infernape may as well be Ash's strongest Pokemon, not counting Greninja or Pikachu, period. Even as a Chimchar, it could send an Onix flying. Onix's weight is 463 lbs. This is possibly one of the strongest feats, even for a small Pokemon. There's also it's feat of knocking a Steelix into the air, which is 881.8 lbs. This isn't even getting into it's evolved forms, where it can send a mech into the air and destroy it with one punch, and also sending an Aggron flying with enough force to make a crater in a wall. For those who don't know, Aggron weighs about 793.7 lbs. There's also it's speed, which clocks in at hypersonic speeds, due to being able to speed past lightning. Furthermore, we have Krookodile. May not seem like much, but Krookodile is a beast to be reckoned with. Even as an infantile Sandile, it carried around 15 others, which were the same weight as it. As a Krokorok, it is capable of sending Jellicents flying, which are 297.6 lbs. As a Krookodile, it's capable of being equal to an empowered Dragonite, which is around city level. Lastly, we have Ash's Greninja. From feats alone, it is a beast of power, being capable of beating a Mega Sceptile with a water type move, which is 4x resistant to them. Keep in mind it also tanked a Frenzy Plant, which is Mega Sceptile's strongest attack, and due to Greninja's low durability normally, would have normally easily fainted it. Along with that, it's capable of going toe to toe with Diantha's Gardevoir while mega evolved, which should be around Planet level due to black hole manipulation, while also being said to have easily beaten Diantha if one of it's attacks hit. Along with that, it can actually hurt Alain's Charizard while mega evolved with Cut, while Alain's Charizard has survived insanely strong hits from Steven's Mega Metagross. Another feat of it is that it has enough strength to be equal to, if not be stronger than Ash's Noviern, which nearly beat a Zapdos, which makes Noivern Country level. Of course, one shouldn't forget about Ash himself. He's tanked hits from Venusaurs, which are at least Island level, and has tanked hits from his own Pikachu's Volt Tackle, which is enough to beat both a Regice and a Latios. Along with that, through sheer willpower, Ash has destroyed black holes made by Dialga and Palkia. Let's be honest, Ash has this in the bag with ease, no denying it.